Secret Love
by Vandalism27
Summary: Selamat tinggal, Cintaku. Biarlah cintaku ini menjadi rahasiaku, yang akan kubawa sampai kematian menjemputku. / Awas, mengandung unsur BL!


**NARUTO ©****Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Secret ****Love****Vandalism27**

**.**

**Warning:**

**Mengandung unsur boyslove. OOC banget, alur gak jelas dan berantakan, pendek banget, typo(s) bertebaran. Harap maklum, ya, ngetiknya di hp, hehe.**

**.**

**Sinopsis :**

**Selamat tinggal, Cintaku. Biarlah cintaku ini menjadi rahasiaku, yang akan kubawa sampai kematian menjemputku.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca!**

**.**

Pagi ini, aku sibuk membongkar-bongkar lemari pakaianku. Aku sibuk memilah dan memilih pakaian yang sekiranya pantas dan cocok untuk kugunakan di acara spesial yang akan kuhadiri.

Saat sedang memilih jas, mataku terpaku pada sebuah kotak di sudut lemari.

Kotak kecil berwarna cokelat tanah, tempatku menyimpan semua barang yang berharga untukku.

"Ah, kotak itu," gumamku. Aku berjongkok, kuraih kotak yang akhir-akhir ini jarang kuisi.

Ketika aku membuka kotak itu, hatiku berdesir. Senyum lembut tanpa sadar terukir di wajahku. Kotak itu berisi foto-fotoku bersama sahabatku, Uzumaki Naruto.

Aku meneliti satu persatu foto yang telah lama ku simpan di dalam kotak. Foto-foto lama yang menjadi saksi persahabatanku dengan Naruto, si bocah bebal berambut pirang itu. Jangan tanya mengapa aku bisa bersahabat baik dengannya, aku pun tak mengerti, mengingat sifat kami yang sangat bertolak belakang.

Aku meraih satu foto yang ku simpan paling bawah.

'_Masuk SMP! __Naruto dan Sasuke, __sahabat selamanya__'._

Itu adalah catatan yang tertera dibalik foto itu. Sudah jadi kebiasaan untukku menulis sesuatu dibalik foto. Entah keterangan foto, tempat foto diambil, kapan foto itu diambil, dan sebagainya.

Aku ingat saat itu, dimana Naruto merengek pada ibunya untuk pindah sekolah, agar bisa satu sekolah denganku. Namun tentu hal itu tak bisa dilakukan, Naruto bahkan tak lolos tes masuknya.

Saat itu aku berpikir, tidak apa-apa beda sekolah, yang penting aku dan dia tetap berteman baik di luar sekolah. Kami akan tetap bersama, meskipun jarak memisahkan kami.

Ya, kami memang tetap berteman baik dan selalu bersama-sama. Tapi semua itu berubah saat kami masuk sekolah menengah atas. Naruto membawa seorang gadis cantik. Hyuuga Hinata, namanya. Ia dengan bangga memperkenalkan gadis cantik itu sebagai kekasihnya.

Aku patah hati.

Ya, kalian tidak salah baca. Aku, Uchiha Sasuke, dua puluh lima tahun, mencintai sahabatku sendiri. Cintaku telah tumbuh bahkan sebelum kami menginjak bangku sekolah menengah pertama.

Hubungan kami mulai merenggang, tak sedekat dulu. Naruto lebih memilih berada dekat dengan Hinata dibandingkan denganku.

_Tok, tok, tok._

Pintu kamarku diketuk.

"Masuk," sahutku.

Pintuku terbuka, ternyata ibuku. "Apa kau masih lama? Acaranya akan segera di mulai. Naruto akan mengamuk kalau kau terlambat," katanya.

"Sebentar lagi siap, Bu," jawabku.

Ibu kembali menutup pintu kamarku, bisa ku dengar langkah kakinya pergi menjauh.

Aku menghela napas.

Ku rapikan kembali foto-foto lama itu, kali ini dengan kasar dan terburu-buru. Bukan karena aku takut terlambat. Aku hanya tidak ingin merusak hari pernikahan sahabatku dengan _mood _ku yang sedang tidak baik.

Ya, lagi-lagi kalian tidak salah baca.

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Naruto, sahabatku, dengan Hinata, pacarnya sejak masa sekolah.

Aku menatap undangan pernikahan yang tergeletak di ranjang. Tatapanku berubah nanar. Ku raih undangan itu, ku remas hingga tak berbentuk lalu ku lempar dengan kejam ke tempat sampah.

Tak mau semakin larut dalam kesedihan dan rasa putus asa, aku segera memakai jas pilihanku, lalu pergi menyusul ibu dan ayahku yang telah menungguku sedari tadi.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke? Wajahmu terlihat pucat," ibuku bertanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Bu. Aku hanya kurang tidur karena urusan pekerjaan," sahutku, yang tentu saja bohong. Mana bisa aku tidur nyenyak jika ingat hari ini adalah hari pernikahan orang yang aku cintai?

Kami segera berangkat menuju ke tempat acara.

Ayahku yang mengambil alih kemudi, beliau bilang wajahku seperti _zombie _dan tak tega menyuruhku menyetir.

Sepanjang perjalanan, aku memejamkan mataku, berusaha menekan perasaan menyesal yang terus ku rasakan semenjak menerima undangan pernikahan dari Naruto.

Seandainya aku mengungkapkan perasaanku, apakah Naruto akan bersamaku? Apakah hari ini akan menjadi hari bahagiaku bersama Naruto?

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja, Sasuke?" ayahku bertanya, memecah lamunanku.

Aku membuka mata lalu berdehem, menjaga agar suaraku tak terdengar parau. "Aku baik-baik saja, Ayah," jawabku.

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa wajahmu terlihat lesu?"

"Aku hanya kurang istirahat," jawabku. Kali ini dengan nada yang mantap dan meyakinkan. Aku tidak ingin membicarakan apa yang sedang ku rasakan, atau emosiku akan benar-benar meledak.

Memendam perasaan selama belasan tahun pada sahabatku, lalu diharuskan hadir di acara pernikahannya, mana mungkin aku baik-baik saja.

Ayahku tak bicara lagi. Aku tak tahu apa yang beliau pikirkan karena mataku kembali terpejam.

Aku membuka mata ketika mobil telah tiba di tempat acara. Aku dan ibuku turun dari mobil lebih dulu, sementara ayahku pergi memarkirkan mobil.

Langkah kakiku terasa berat. Jantungku berdebar, dan dadaku mulai sesak. Tapi aku tetap memasang wajah bahagia, bagaimanapun ini acara bahagia Naruto, aku tak boleh mengacaukannya.

Aku membalas lambaian tangannya saat Naruto melihatku.

Aku tak bisa menjelaskan apa yang kurasakan saat acara di mulai.

Mataku terus tertuju pada Naruto yang terlihat rapi dan tampan. Ia berdiri di sana dengan senyum bahagianya yang khas. Tidak begitu jauh dariku, tapi entah mengapa ia terasa sangat jauh.

Maaf, aku memalingkan wajah saat kau mencium pengantinmu.

Maaf, kali ini aku tak bisa membalas senyummu, apalagi saat ada Hinata di sampingmu.

Maaf, aku terpaksa menunduk saat kau berusaha menatapku.

Maaf, aku telah diam-diam memupuk rasa yang seharusnya tak boleh ada.

Aku tahu, kau pasti sadar gelagatku hari ini sangat aneh.

Saat acara selesai, aku tidak pulang bersama orang tuaku. Aku segera pergi, berlari entah kemana. Aku sudah tak kuat lagi.

Aku terus berlari, tanpa sadar aku sampai di sebuah jembatan. Jembatan yang sangat sering aku lalui bersama Naruto dulu, saat belum ada Hinata di antara kami.

Aku memegangi pembatas jembatan. Tenang, aku tak bermaksud bunuh diri. Pikiranku masih waras, dan bunuh diri bukanlah solusi.

Aku meraih ponselku, menatap gantungan yang masih setia tergantung disana. Dahulu, Naruto juga memakai gantungan ini. Tapi sayang, kini Naruto sudah melupakan gantungan miliknya dan menggantinya dengan gantungan yang serupa dengan milik Hinata.

Cukup sudah, benteng pertahananku hanya sanggup bertahan sampai disini. Air mataku mulai mengalir, setetes demi setetes.

Kalian memang mengenal seorang Uchiha Sasuke sebagai pribadi yang dingin, pendiam dan tak banyak menunjukkan emosi. Tapi aku pun punya perasaan. Aku bisa senang, sedih, bahagia, bahkan menangis seperti bayi.

Aku tak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang yang menatapku dengan aneh. Biar saja, mereka tak tahu bagaimana hancurnya hatiku saat Naruto, orang yang aku cintai selama nyaris setengah usia hidupku, kini menjadi milik orang lain.

Aku melepaskan gantungan ponselku, menatapnya dengan lekat.

Lalu, tanpa aba-aba aku melempar gantungan itu jauh ke tengah sungai.

Selamat tinggal, Cintaku. Biarlah cintaku ini menjadi rahasiaku, yang akan kubawa sampai kematian menjemputku.

**.**

**.**

**TAMAT**

**.**

**.**

**Maaf kalau**** fanfic ini**** aneh****, kurang rapi dan kurang ngena feelnya.****Ini mewakili curahan hatiku yang sedang ambyar :")**


End file.
